


Asking for Help

by Koffee



Series: Omegaverse [39]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW, Nervousness, Omega Verse, alpha!Nishinoya, omega!Asahi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi is insecure dealing with his heat, but Nishinoya will help him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asking for Help

**Author's Note:**

> I received a few notes on tumblr asking for omega Asahi, and so I tried! :D

Nishinoya was spending the night at Asahi’s home, the omega had been going through some rough heats recently and decided it might be a good idea to invite his boyfriend over to help him. This was the first time they would be spending a night together while Asahi was in heat. Asahi was still hesitant to be asking Nishinoya to soothe him, it was still unbelieve to him that the little alpha even found him the slightest attractive.

Still fearful of being rejected by his own boyfriend, Asahi had yet to ask him for assistance. Instead he moaned into a pillow as the throbbing ache in between his legs intensified. Nishinoya ran a hand through his omega’s damp forest brown hair and said, “I can’t help you unless you ask me too, Asahi…”

Asahi stared up at Nishinoya, he exhaled a shaky breath, and asked “Do you really want to?”

Nishinoya smiled softly, “Of course I do.” 

“Why?”

“Why?” Nishinoya repeated, surprised, but he answered anyway, “Because I love you, and I know I can make you feel better.”

Asahi stared up at Nishinoya, he blinked a few times as he began to consider his boyfriend’s offer. 

“I'm not going to put you in a situation you find uncomfortable,” Nishinoya explained, “But just to let you know, you smell fantastic! And you look -- um, you look really uncomfortable and I know I can help you. You just have to tell me what you want me to do.”

Asahi stared at him, and said, “Okay, umm…”

“I’ll honestly do anything you want me to do.” Nishinoya admitted, with a sly smile, and added playfully, “Rob a bank, go back in time and fight the dinosaurs, whatever you want.”

Asahi laughed, and it was one of Nishinoya’s most favorite sounds, it wasn’t a sound he heard often but when he did hear it, it made his heart melt. Still smiling, Asahi decided, “A few kisses would be nice.”

“Oh, that’s easy, I can give you that.” Nishinoya leaned down and gave Asahi a quick peck on the lips. 

That few seconds of sensitive skin sweeping together was all it took for Asahi to give in and relax a little. Before Nishinoya could pull away, Asahi wrapped an arm around him and whispered shakily, “Please, don't stop.”

Don't stop.

Those were the words Nishinoya most needed to hear. 

Don't stop. Don't stop.

And so he didn't.

Asahi dropped the pillow off the side of the bed, opening himself up to his alpha. Nishinoya kissed him passionately, moaning into his mouth and taking in every ounce of scent. Although the omega continued to tremble slightly, he was nervous and Nishinoya wasn’t sure if he’d be able to take away those nerves but he’d try his hardest to.

“It’s alright,” Nishinoya promised as he kissed him down his cheek, “I’ve got you, it’s alright…”

Nishinoya rubbed his scent into his omega’s neck, Asahi held back a moan and covered his mouth with a hand. As much as Nishinoya wanted to hear the sound of his omega’s pleasure, he didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable. If he wanted to cover up his mouth, then so be it.

Once Asahi removed his hand, Nishinoya went in for another kiss. Asahi’s strong hands moved down his alpha’s back, gripping his butt tightly. Inhaling a sharp breath of surprise  Nishinoya pulled away slightly and grinned.

Asahi blushed feverishly, his body was hot from his heat and embarrassment, “Do...do you have um...a condom?”

“A condom!?”

“Please, Yuu…” Asahi moved his hands from Nishinoya’s ass and hid his face behind his arms, “I’m sorry, I just -- um...ughh, I just need -- and you’re here with me and I…”

Nishinoya gently moved his omega’s arms aside and once he saw his face he noticed he was crying. Nishinoya laid his body over the length of Asahi’s and wrapped his arms around his neck, he set his head down causing their cheeks to touch.

“I’m here for you.”  Nishinoya spoke quietly, “You don’t need to be embarrassed, or scared, I’ll take care of you. I love you, okay.”

Asahi nodded and watched as Nishinoya sat up and pulled a condom out of his pocket, “I’ll use it if you want me too.” the alpha said.

“Please do.”

Nishinoya moved downward and sat in between Asahi’s legs, and he pulled down the omega’s boxers. The cool air hitting his damp skin gave him a sense of relief. Nishinoya smiled from hearing Asahi’s relaxing breath, and at the fact that he was dripping wet. 

Nishinoya parted Asahi’s legs and kissed him in between his thighs, the omega’s scent burned through his nostrils igniting a fire in him. Asahi moaned at the wetness of his alpha’s heavy kisses on the delicate skin of his inner thighs. Nishinoya’s heart raced at the sound of Asahi’s moan which excited him. 

“Yuu…” Asahi breathed his alpha’s name, “Yuu, please, please…”

“Right here, Asahi?” Nishinoya teasingly pressed a finger into Asahi’s slick hole, “How does that feel?”

“It...it feels nice.”

“Good,” Nishinoya took a moment to study Asahi’s body, laid out in front of him. His hair was half down and plastered across his face but his eyes were still visible as he looked yearningly at his alpha with dilated pupils. His hands tightly clasped the bed sheets beneath him, and his breaths were deep and heavy. The sweat caked on his body carried his luminous scent, arousing Nishinoya in a way he’d never felt before, “You’re beautiful.”

“I -- I am?”

“Yeah!” Nishinoya confirmed with a smile and a nod, “You are, and I don’t care about what anyone says. Everything about you is perfect to me and I get to kiss you anytime I want and everyday...oh god, Asahi, I love you so much.”

Asahi smiled, he managed to let out a breathy, “I love you.” in return, which slowly changed into a moan as Nishinoya inserted another finger, “Ah… Can you, I want you...ahhhhh, Noya, please…”

Nishinoya removed his fingers and rolled the condom on. He slowly began to insert himself into his omega, and Asahi let out a low whine. The feeling of his alpha being inside him sent warm pulses throughout every part of his body. This is what he needed and Nishinoya knew exactly how to bring down the dangerous heat that had been infesting him. 

Asahi let out a sigh as Nishinoya rocked into him, he arched his back as pleasure zapped up his back and through his limbs. Nishinoya was a raining thunderstorm bringing tranquility to a land plagued by drought up till now.

Nishinoya was panting as he continued to heave himself into Asahi. He reached out and intertwined his hands with Asahi’s as he felt his knot forming and latching onto his omega’s insides. Asahi curled his toes as he experienced the bliss of having an alpha’s dick bloom inside him. Asahi’s orgasum was soothing wave of ecstasy rose though him. The whine that left Asahi’s lips was accented by Nishinoya’s shaky moan as he to reached his peak. 

Nishinoya took a few moments to catch his breath, he laid his head on Asahi’s chest and listened to the rapid beat of his heart. Asahi raked a hand through Nishinoya’s hair, feeling absolutely at ease.

“Do you feel better?” 

“Yes.”


End file.
